


"Heaven"

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sto barando, questa me la sono ritrovata sul desktop scritta qualche mese fa, non ricordo neanche quando. Leggetela dopo il "Natale 2017" di Auld Lang Syne oppure come momento a se stante, lei non si offende ;)<br/>---<br/>Heaven, I'm in heaven<br/>And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak<br/>And I seem to find the happiness I seek<br/>When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Heaven"

**Martedì** **26 Dicembre 2017**  
  
_Heaven, I'm in heaven_ _  
__And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak_ _  
__And I seem to find the happiness I seek_ _  
__When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek_  
  
Sherlock sa perfettamente da dove è spuntato il giradischi antiquato con la sua parure di vinili un po' consumati ma in perfette condizioni. Lo sa con la precisione sovrumana che gli è tipica, come se potesse rilevare invisibili impronte digitali dai solchi neri e lucidi e confrontarle con il suo perfetto database interno.

Non serve, vengono da casa di Mrs. H., ci si scommetterebbe qualsiasi cosa, se avesse il vizio di scommettere.

No, quello è John, che da questa mattina sgrana un disco scricchiolante dopo l'altro, accompagnato da una tazza di tè con biscotti fatti in casa, il cruciverba criptico che non finisce mai (e che non fa mai giusto, comunque), o un mezzo bicchiere di vino rosso a pranzo come timida, quasi involontaria offerta di pace.  
John l'ha già perdonato ieri, probabilmente John l'ha già perdonato ancora prima di sapere la prossima imperdonabile bastardata, ancora prima di infuriarsi con lui per la futura partenza - così vicina, così pochi giorni, Sherlock non vuole pensarci.

Oggi le cose sono ancora un po' caute, soprattutto da parte di Sherlock, ma più distese. Un John Watson in preda a una furia assassina non si coniuga bene con una Edit Piaf languida e avvolgente come marmellata di lamponi appena fatta e ancora calda, quindi il suo umore deve essere migliorato da ieri - complice il rotolone sul tappeto, e quanto è seguito poi a letto - le ostilità deposte.

Sherlock potrebbe prenderlo come un dispetto, il fatto di ascoltare dei dischi impedendogli di suonare, ma la selezione spedita su da Mrs. H. senza dubbio per facilitare la riappacificazione ha l'effetto desiderato, ed è emolliente e leggermente inebriante come un sorso di vin brulé ben speziato.

C'è un sacco di Frank Sinatra, e quando la puntina scricchiola e sobbalza come sorpresa su "Cheek to Cheek" e John viene a porgergli una mano, Sherlock lo guarda perplesso con i suoi occhi più chiari e limpidi.

Si tira comunque su in fretta, trascinato da John in quello che più che una vera danza è un onesto e ridicolo dondolio sullo stesso riquadro del tappeto, le sue mani strette su manciate della vestaglia bordeaux di Sherlock, la fronte contro la sua spalla.

Sherlock si sente ridacchiare in sordina, quasi un divertito mormorio felino, mentre gli angoli della sua bocca si tendono verso l'alto in un minuscolo sorriso.

Ne è certo, anche John sta sorridendo mentre danzano guancia a guancia.  
\---


End file.
